


Aspect of Space

by CursedVirtuoso (OBVOS)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBVOS/pseuds/CursedVirtuoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has anyone thought about how the aspects would be Introduced?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspect of Space

Space created the universe. Space works hand-in-hand with Time. Space allows Life to grow, Doom to come, Rage to burn, and Hope to form. Without Space, Mind would be insignificant, Light would have nowhere to shine, and Void would have nowhere to be. Space gives Breath and Blood a place to go.

Space is the metal within the Forges of Creation. With it, all things are formed, for nothing would exist if Space did not. Within Space, everything is held equal, and the pyre becomes the egg, the egg the life, and the life the pyre.

Space is for explorers and those who wish for more. Space is everything. From the smallest worm to the largest forest, all are insignificant due to the vast size of Space. If you were to look at all of space at once, there would be nothing worth noting, for everything is nothing, and nothing is everything with the art of Space.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Writing to Procrastinate Studying For Finals


End file.
